Unusually Unusual
by Orton Addict
Summary: Defining moments are what make people unique. It just so happens that Lakin Montgomery's defining moment was saving her best friend's life. But is how she came about saving Jeff's life a gift or a curse?
1. Chapter 1

Unusually Unusual

Chapter One: A Defining Moment

In life, everyone has their defining moments. Points in time that change your life forever and when you know nothing will ever go back to being the same as it was before. Lakin Montgomery's defining moment happened early on in life and she knew once it had happened that everyone would look at her differently, think of her differently, treat her differently. And she wasn't wrong by any means.

* * *

The bright North Carolina sun was shining down through the trees as a thirteen year old girl bounced through the woods next to her parents' home, seeming to emit her own ray of sunshine via her golden blonde hair. Her hazel eyes sparkled with joy as she saw her best friend running toward her.

"Lakin!" he yelled. "Want to come see me wrestle Matt on the trampoline?"

"Don't you ever think of anything else, Jeffrey?" she asked him then laughed when he shook his head. "I guess I can. I don't see why you're so into this. It's just a bunch of big sweaty guys jumping around in a ring."

"But it's so much more than that, Lakey. It's an art. It takes time and takes a lot of thinking."

"Then are you sure it's the right thing for you to be doing?"

"Haha…very funny. Come on," he said before taking her hand in his and heading just through the trees to his own house. When they arrived, Lakin and Jeff saw Matt sitting on the trampoline, waiting for them.

"Hi Matt!" Lakin greeted him as he waved back.

"You'll be cheering for me, right?" he asked as Jeff jumped onto the trampoline.

"I don't know. Who did I cheer for yesterday?"

"I'm pretty sure you cheered for Matt," Jeff told her.

"No, she didn't. She cheered for you," Matt argued.

"I'll just cheer for BOTH of you. How's that?" she asked, hoping to settle the dispute between the Hardy brothers and it seemed as though she had.

As Matt and Jeff began to discuss what was to be done in their "wrestling match", Lakin looked around her. Birds were chirping. She could hear the bullfrogs by the pond off in the distance and her hair was gently blowing in the summer breeze. She glanced back up at the Hardy brothers who had locked up in the center of the trampoline, but she couldn't help but notice the limb on the tree that hung right above the makeshift ring. It seemed like it was about ready to fall at any moment and smash the trampoline below it but Jeff and Matt had assured her many times before that that would not happen.

This time was different, though. Lakin had a really uneasy feeling about it all. She began to feel light-headed and dizzy. She closed her eyes, hoping the feeling would pass, but she was wrong. It only got worse.

Her eyes were still shut but she saw Matt and Jeff clear as day, as if she had her eyes wide open.

_Matt had Jeff in a sleeper hold and Jeff was trying to fight out of it. He managed to do so and wound up behind Matt before giving him a German suplex. The branch above them was crackling but the boys took no mind to it. She could see what was left of the base of the limb begin to split in two. She yelled to Jeff and Matt but they were too wrapped up in wrestling to think that she was doing anything else but cheering them on. Before she knew it, the branch had broken and plummeted down through the trampoline and her best friend and his brother._

She quickly opened her eyes to see Jeff in Matt's sleeper hold, struggling to get away before finally getting out of it and turning behind him preparing to do a German suplex. Lakin looked up and saw the branch begin to break, going unnoticed by the Hardy boys.

She got up from her spot on the ground and bolted to the brothers, grabbing an arm of both Matt's and Jeff's.

"What are you doing, Lakey?" Jeff asked her confused. "We're in the middle of a match."

"Come on. You have to hurry," she said, tears beginning to stream down her face as the limb above them continued to crack. "Please."

Matt and Jeff immediately jumped down off of the trampoline, worried about what was wrong with Lakin. No sooner had their feet touched the ground did the branch that had been hanging loosely for the better part of two years, come crashing down on their trampoline where they had just been.

"Holy shit," Matt said, looking back at the broken makeshift ring in shock.

Jeff just turned to Lakin. "How did you know?"

"I saw it before it even happened," she cried before pulling Jeff into a hug, relieved that he and Matt were safe.

Later that day, after Matt, Jeff and Lakin had cleaned up the disaster that was the Hardys' trampoline, Jeff pulled Lakin aside and took her into the woods. They held hands as they made it to their destination. Jeff climbed up on the large rock that sat next to the pond before helping Lakin up. This was their spot that they would come to whenever one or the other needed to talk. Whoever wasn't talking was listening and then they would offer as good of advice as a thirteen year old could offer.

"So what happened today?" Jeff asked as soon as both of them were seated.

She stared at the pond below them, dipping her toes in the cool water. "It was like I was seeing the future, Jeffrey. One minute I was there, watching you and Matt. Then the next thing I know I'm there, but like five minutes ahead. In this vision, I saw the branch fall on you and Matt but as soon as it did, I snapped out of it. I looked up and the same stuff was happening that I saw. I couldn't let that happen."

Jeff didn't answer. He was in shock that he had come so close to death and probably both he and Matt would be dead if it hadn't been for Lakin. He looked over at her and noticed her far off stare. He could tell that she was really freaked out about all of this. He leaned over and pulled her into a hug. That day had changed his life drastically. It was his own defining moment. From that point on he looked at life in a different light and he knew that Lakin would too. He just hoped that he never saw the fear that was in his best friend's eyes ever again.

* * *

**Present Day**

Lakin sat out at her and Jeff's place by the pond, thinking about the day that her life had changed. She remembered how the next day, all of Cameron knew about how Lakin had saved Jeff and Matt's lives and the vision she had had before it. At first it seemed as though everyone was amazed at the thought that she could see things before it happened. That was until she began seeing things that had happened in the past. She would walk into and old home and be overcome with the dizziness and light-headed feeling she had felt that day and then her mind would take her back to a time when the states were divided in the Civil War. She would see soldiers dying on the steps, pleading for help.

She would be so into the vision that she wouldn't even realize that she was screaming bloody murder. She would open her eyes to see looks of puzzlement staring at her and soon the word got around town that she was nothing more than a freak. Everyone believed it, even her own parents. Well, everyone but the Hardys. They took her in and stuck with her through everything.

Lakin sighed and laid back on the rock before closing her eyes. What she wouldn't give to have Jeff here with her then. She knew that he was finally living his dream of being a professional wrestler but she couldn't deny that she wished that he was home more. But it seemed as her prayers had been answered. As she lay there, with her eyes closed, the all too familiar feeling came over her and she could see Jeff pulling into his driveway that was still just a walk away from her house. He got out of the car and walked over to her house but when he knocked there was no answer. He immediately knew where she was.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps across the gravel around her and she smiled, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Hey, Jeffrey."

"Hey, Lakey. You see me coming?" It never ceased to amaze Jeff how well Lakin controlled her gift. Sure, for awhile she tried to resist, but after a long heart to heart in this exact spot, Jeff convinced her that she should just be her and not someone else. He didn't want for her to always be denying something as rare as what she had, but rather to use it to her advantage. He always accepted her for her. So what if she had premonitions or psychic powers or whatever you want to call them. That just made her even more interesting and special to Jeff.

"Yeah.," she smiled even bigger before opening her beautiful hazel eyes to look up at Jeff. "How was your week?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jeffrey, that I don't want to do that or else we'd have nothing to talk about when you come home?"

"You'll have to tell me every time I do come home," he laughed as he laid down beside her. "It was kind of rough week. I had another ladder match against Carlito for my Intercontinental Title. Those always take a toll on me."

"Sorry, I didn't watch."

"In order to watch, you'd have to own a television, Lakey."

"I know," she replied before staring off into the afternoon sky. "I've been having these really strange dreams lately, Jeffrey," she said out of the blue.

"What about?"

"A man."

"Really? What's he look like?"

"I don't know. I see him perfectly when I'm sleeping, but once I wake up, I don't remember anything about him. All I know is that I always feel like I've seen him before. It's really strange."

"What happens in the dreams?"

"I'm sitting in a hotel room and I'm waiting for something or someone and all of a sudden he barges in asking if I've seen Randy. I don't even know a Randy."

"I do," Jeff said, dismally. "Unfortunately, I work with one."

"But why would people you work with be in my dreams?"

"I don't know, Lakey. Maybe it means you're supposed to come on the road with me."

Lakin rolled her eyes. Jeff had been onto her for the past few months now about coming on the road with him and getting her away from the ridicule that she puts up with in Cameron. "I'm fine, Jeffrey, I really am. Plus, I wouldn't want your friends to think any less of you once they see that you're with some sort of freak."

"If they thought any less of me because I have a friend who has an extraordinary _gift_ then they aren't my friends and I'd get rid of them in a heartbeat. You're my one true friend, Lakey. You always have been and you always will be."

* * *

**So this is a new story idea that I'm toying with. I got this idea probably about a month and a half ago when I was driving back to school from my house and we went over a bridge and I was just thinking…what if that bridge were to collapse but I could somehow see it before hand so we wouldn't go over it…yeah, really positive, I know. **

**Anyway, it's obviously nothing like I've ever written before so I REALLY need your guys' input so pretty pretty please…REVIEW!!**

**-Gabby-**

**P.S.: Yes, I'm putting aside my dislike for Matt Hardy for the sake of this story…who knows maybe I'll come to love him and make him a main character in one of my stories…nah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unusually Unusual

Chapter Two: The Man

* * *

**AN: I just want to give you all a heads up that later on in this chapter, there's a little bit of graphic content. Not much, but I just thought I would throw that out there at you all. And of course, everything you recognize, I don't own!**

* * *

_She laid back on the bed, allowing the bright California sunshine that shone through the windows run the length of her long, lean body. Her head rested on the fluffy pillow as her eyes closed. _

_She envisioned the quiet of the Cameron countryside. The soft chirping of the birds, the bullfrogs croaking down by the pond, the breeze blowing through her hair as she dipped her feet in the water. _

_She loved the nature of Cameron more than any other place in the world and would trade the hustle and bustle of California for it any day of the week. _

_But the man that she had loved was here and he had asked her to come with him as a vacation from the shit she had to put up with back home. _

_She smiled to herself, thinking of the way they used to run through the woods together when they were kids. The way it was comfortable for them to walk around town, their hands united and neither one of them thinking that the other wanted more than just the friendship that they already had. Her smile seemed to brighten when she realized that nothing had changed. _

_But her smile and her peaceful state of mind were disturbed when there was a loud banging at the door. She slowly gout out of bed and opened the door to see a tall man standing before her._

"_Have you seen Randy?"_

"Lakey, wake up," Jeff said shaking her from her serene slumber under the trees of her backyard. "It's almost dark."

She pulled herself up into a sitting position on the ground and looked over at the sun setting, giving off shades of pink and purple that turned into the dark midnight blue above her. "I had the dream again, Jeffrey."

"Really? Do you remember any of it?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

"I was in California in the hotel room. I was laying back on the bed, thinking of how much more I like it here. Then there was a loud knock on the door and I answered and it was the same man asking about Randy."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that he was tall."

"How tall?"

"I don't know. Taller than you."

"Well, how about we go to my house and you can look through some of the wrestling magazines that I have and see if it triggers anything."

"Okay, but I have to go feed Sammy first."

Jeff smiled to himself as Lakin took off running toward her house. Sammy was a stray dog she had been taking care of for the past year or so and he didn't know what Lakin would do without that dog. As a matter of fact, she had had actually used Sammy as an excuse not to come on the road with him. Jeff tried to tell her that his dad would come by and feed him but Lakin wasn't having anything of the sort.

A few minutes later, Lakin came jogging back to him, a smile on her face. "Sammy wants you to come see him sometime this weekend."

"What? Are you a dog whisperer, too?" he joked.

"No, Jeffrey," she said rolling her eyes. "I can just tell it. When I was feeding him, he kept looking over at you and wagging his tail. He likes you."

"I'll come over and see him tomorrow. I promise. Now, let's go inside and see if we can figure out who this guy in your dream is."

They walked to Jeff's house and he took her back to where he kept all of his wrestling memorabilia. He grabbed a handful of magazines and handed them to Lakin. She began looking through one and after awhile she spotted a man with crystal blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"That's Randy," Jeff told her as he looked over her shoulder. "That's who the guy in your dream was looking for."

"I would be looking for him, too," she smiled. "But, he's not very nice, is he?"

"No, Lakey, he's not."

"That's a shame. He's the youngest something…"

"World Heavyweight Champ," Jeff nodded.

"Has he been in any tag teams lately?"

Jeff racked his brain. There was only one besides Evolution. And he was hoping and praying that it wasn't the man he was thinking of that was in her dreams. He had already put the Hardy family through hell and Jeff didn't want him anywhere near Lakin.

"What are you thinking about, Jeffrey?"

"Just trying to think of tag teams that Randy's been in lately. I can't think of any," he said, looking back at the magazine in her hands.

Lakin frowned at him. "You lying to me, Nero?"

"What about him? Does he look familiar?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, he does, Jeffrey. It's Matt. Come on now. Tell me what you're thinking."

Jeff gently took the magazine from her and flipped through the pages until he found the person he was looking for. He handed it back to her.

She didn't look at it but instead sat down on the floor and put it in front of her before closing her eyes. She began running her fingers across the page lightly as she strained to envision what little of the man she could. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked back up at Jeff.

"I can't do it. And I don't think I'll be able to until I go to California. You're going there soon, right?"

"In a couple of weeks," Jeff said, reluctantly.

"I want to go with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, hesitantly. He really didn't want her to meet him. He wanted her to just leave it as a dream.

"I have to Jeffrey. Or else it's going to drive me insane."

Jeff nodded slightly. "Alright. I'll give Vince a call tomorrow and tell him that you're coming with us."

* * *

The next morning, Jeff stood outside of Lakin's home petting Sammy just like he promised he would.

"How you doing, boy? Lakey taking good care of you?"

"Of course I am," Lakin said as she walked out the front door to meet Jeff. "I would never let anything happen to Sammy. He's my best friend while you're gone."

"I see how it is. I'm so easily replaced by a mutt," Jeff laughed as the dog licked his hand. "But he's a good dog so I can see why you would keep him around."

When he didn't hear a response from Lakin, he looked over at her to see her staring down the road.

"What's wrong, Lakey?"

She just nodded her head in the direction of the road and a few seconds later, a car full of teenage boys drove by. "Fucking freak!" they yelled out the window.

"Don't let them get to you," Jeff said, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. "They're just trying to ruffle your feathers."

"It's not that I'm worried about, Jeffrey. They've got something planned. I'm just not sure what it is. I can't see it."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Lakey. What could they possibly do?"

"What couldn't they do? They could torch my house, they could hurt you."

"They aren't going to hurt me Lakin," he said, turning her toward him. She looked at him, shocked. He only used her full name whenever he was dead serious. "Now, I'm going into Fayetteville. Do you want to come with me?"

"But what about my house?"

"I'll have Dad come over to my house and keep on eye on yours, okay? Nothing is going to happen. I promise you."

Lakin let out a deep sigh before nodding and patting the dog on the head before he ran into the woods. "Okay, Jeffrey. I'll go with you."

As they walked over to Jeff's house, he made a call to his dad to come over to his house. They got in his car and drove into town and the whole drive, Lakin was silent. She was trying desperately to be able to see what those punk teenage boys were going to do. But she trusted Jeff and he had never steered her wrong before.

They walked around a flea market in Fayetteville and as Jeff signed a few autographs for fans, Lakin took in her surroundings. She liked it here, too. Nobody knew who she was. In Cameron, all one hundred and fifty people had heard of her and considered her nothing but a freak. But here, everyone just walked by her like she was just another person. A normal person.

She glanced over at Jeff who gave her a weak smile as he was now surrounded by a horde of fans. Jeff loved his fans but there was a time, like then, that he just wanted to hang out with Lakin and shop around for different and obscure things.

"Here you go," he said, handing the signed piece of paper back to the little boy he had signed it for. And that's when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lakin collapse to the ground. He pushed through the crowd around him and made his way to her. "Lakey, what happened? What's going on?"

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "We have to go home now! We have to!"

"Okay, let's go," he said and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car. He quickly climbed into the car himself and drove the forty minute drive back home in about half the time, all the while Lakin just looked out the window, not saying a word even after Jeff's prodding her to tell him what was wrong.

But he knew that Lakin got in these moods sometime, where she would just shut everything and everyone out of her head when she was stressed or worried about something. This time, however, Jeff was really worried about her. Especially after the conversation that the two had had earlier that morning.

As he pulled in her driveway, Jeff didn't even have any time to react as Lakin flung open the door and ran toward her backyard. He quickly got out and followed her and when he found her, she was kneeling down on the ground her head in her hands. "Lakey?" he questioned carefully as he walked closer to her back. But as he came nearer, he spotted something in front of her and what he saw nearly made him vomit. Sammy.

Jeff collapsed next to Lakin and pulled her sobbing form into his chest, trying to shield him from the disturbing sight before them. Jeff wanted to fucking kill those kids, but right now he just needed to get Lakin inside and away from this disaster.

About a hour later after he had brought Lakin inside and took her to lie down in bed, he stood in her kitchen, dialing his brother's number.

"Hey, Jeff, what's up?" Matt answered.

"Dude, it's not good," Jeff said, hoisting himself up on the counter. "You know Sammy?"

"Yeah, the dog Lakin's been taking care of, right?"

"Yeah, he's dead."

"Shit, did he get run over or something?"

"No, some kids killed him."

"Are you sure, Jeff? Surely someone wouldn't do that. Maybe he just got hit by a car."

Jeff shook his head at his brother, beginning to get frustrated. "I'm pretty damn sure that didn't happen, Matt. Unless you know of some kind of car that completely guts a dog, cuts his head clean off and carves the word 'Freak' in the carcass."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before Matt spoke again. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know."

"It's alright. It's just that Lakey loved that dog, like it was her kid, ya know? She's completely heartbroken. I got to get her away from here, Matt. I don't know how much more she can take."

"Hopefully this can be enough for her to go on the road with you then. Maybe it'll make her realize that she needs to get away. No one this deserves this, especially not Lakin."

"Well, I'm going to try my damnedest to get her to come with me."

"Alright, Jeff. But I gotta go. This signing's about to start in ten minutes. Tell Lakin I said I love her and I hope to see her soon."

"I will. See ya later, man," Jeff said and hung up. He sighed as he stuck in his cell phone in the pocket and walked to the door of Lakin's bedroom. He peeked inside and saw her turning restlessly in her sleep.

If Jeff was her friend at all, he couldn't let her stay here even if it meant her running into the man in her dreams.

* * *

**So, I'm pretty sure you all figured out who the man in Lakin's dream is, but just in case for some reason you haven't, I'm not going to tell you. **

**I want to thank Laffy.x.Taffy, cassymae, giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf and cherrybomb13 for the reviews on chapter one. **

**I also want to thank Queen Chaos-Hardy, kimgray, Cheryl, Inah, Super T, Inday, giftiebee, WandaXmaximoff and Enigmatic Lotus Leaf for reviewing **_**A Legend That Can't Be Killed**_**. If you haven't checked that out, please do so. For some reason, I'm really proud of that oneshot. **

**On to some rather kind of depressing news. I'm running into a lot of reports for the last part of the school year. So as sad as I am to say it, I'm going to have to go on a hiatus for about 4 weeks or so, so that I can focus on my schoolwork. For updates on what's going on with me, you can always check out the homepage link on my profile that will direct you to my myspace. **

**So, make me a little happier and please review this chapter!! **

**Thanks and keep it rockin'**

**-Gabby-**


	3. Chapter 3

Unusually Unusual

Chapter Three: First Impressions

No matter how she laid in bed, Lakin couldn't get the image of Sammy out of her head long enough for her to even take a little cat nap.

She let out a deep sigh as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked to the door and saw Jeff standing there.

"Hey, Lakey," he said softly before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lay with me Jeffrey," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded and did so as she rested her head on his chest and placed an arm across his abdomen.

"Did you see it when we were in Fayetteville?"

She didn't answer but when she winced at the memory, Jeff knew that she had.

"Lakey, I think you need to get away from all of this. Please, come on the road with me."

Her hazel eyes met his green ones as she looked up at him.

"No one knows you. They're not going to judge you."

"And if they do?"

"Then, I'll kick their ass," he smiled down at her. "Please, Lakey, you don't deserve this."

They were silent for a few minutes before Lakin spoke softly. "Okay, Jeffrey. I'll go. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded and nuzzled her head further into Jeff's chest before finally finding a little bit of peace in his arms and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lakin stared out the window of the plane as she and Jeff flew down to Dallas, Texas. They had buried what was left of Sammy earlier that morning and it had broken Lakin's heart. Those kids could've done anything else. They could've left her a threatening note. They could've vandalized her house. Hell, they could've torched her house and it wouldn't have broken her near as much. All of that stuff was replaceable, but nothing could bring her Sammy back.

Her night's sleep was dark and dreamless. There wasn't even the reoccurring dream that kept showing her that strange man. She sighed and leaned her head against the window, ignoring the set of green eyes on her.

Jeff couldn't take his eyes of Lakin. He was truly worried about her. She hadn't spoken a word to him yet that day. He just wished that he could get in her head for five minutes to see what exactly she was thinking. He knew she was devastated, but that was pretty much it. Ever since the people in Cameron started treating her like she was a freak, she closed up. She told Jeff a few things, like her dream about the man calling for Randy but that was about it. It would be a very rare occasion if she told him something that she had seen while he was out on the road.

Jeff finally diverted his eyes away from her and took out his iPod and sketchpad and began to draw. By the time they had touched down in Dallas, he had completed a portrait of Lakin, leaning up against the window. They silently got off the plane, grabbed their stuff from baggage claim and eventually headed to the hotel. It was once that they reached their hotel room that Lakin finally spoke.

"Do you think that we could get something to eat?" she asked quietly.

"Of course we can, Lakey," Jeff replied as he set his stuff on the floor beside his bed. "We'll head to the arena right after that, okay?"

She nodded and got up and hugged an unsuspecting Jeff. He held onto her tightly and ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair. "I wish you'd talk to me, Lakey."

"There's nothing to talk about," she whispered and pulled away. "Come on. Let's go eat."

Jeff sighed and grabbed his bag with his ring gear in it before they headed downstairs to his rental car. Lunch was quiet also and Jeff wasn't sure how much he could take the silence anymore.

"So, where will I be staying while you're out in the ring doing whatever it is you do?" Lakin asked as she picked around at the salad that she had gotten.

"In my locker room that I share with John Cena. Either there or at gorilla."

"I don't understand your wrestling lingo, Jeffrey."

"Gorilla is where we go out to the ring. You can stand up there and watch on the monitors if you want to."

"I think I'll just stay in the locker room. Maybe I'll be able to catch a nap or something."

After they were done eating, Jeff paid and left a tip before they headed to the arena. They walked by hordes of WWE Superstars and Divas, but none of them even seemed to notice the woman that had arrived with Jeff Hardy. None, except one.

Lakin felt a set of crystal blue eyes boring into her back. She didn't even bother to turn around. She knew who it was and she knew that he was about to open his mouth.

"Hey, Hardy! Who's that nice piece of ass you got with you?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned around to face the WWE Champion. "She's not a piece of ass, Orton. She's my best friend. Now go back to the hole you crawled out of."

Randy raised an eyebrow at the youngest Hardy brother. "A little bit defensive, aren't we Jeff?"

"Come on," Jeff said, gently grabbing Lakin's arm and leading her to his locker room, but not before Randy yelled something after him.

"If you're looking for a good time, sweetheart, come to room 616 after the show tonight."

"Just ignore him, Lakey. He's nothing but a pompous jackass."

Lakin nodded as they reached Jeff's locker room. She looked around and saw that it was pretty bare besides a couple of lockers, a TV and a small sofa. She took a seat on the sofa and finding it rather comfortable, decided to lie down. She closed her eyes and before long she felt a hand on her arm.

Her hazel eyes opened to see Jeff standing next to her. "I have to go. I probably won't be back for a while. You going to be okay here by yourself?"

"I'm not helpless, Jeffrey. I've been taking care of myself for the last seventeen years," she replied somewhat bitterly.

But Jeff didn't take notice of her tone. "I know, Lakey. It's just been a rough couple of days for you and I want to make sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine. Now, go do what you need to do and I'll be here when you get back."

He nodded before silently walking out the door. Lakin sighed in relief as she finally got to spend some time alone in the peace and quiet. She loved Jeff with all of her heart but at times, he could be nothing short of annoying and overprotective of her. She closed her eyes again and despite all the noise out in the hallway, didn't stay awake much longer.

After awhile, her slumber took her back to the hotel in California, where she lied, waiting for Jeff on the bed. Her mind drifted to the quiet woods of Cameron, but her thoughts were soon disturbed by a pounding on the door. In her dream, she got up from the bed and opened the door to see the same tall man standing there. She took a long look at the man before her. He had shoulder length blonde hair and a black t-shirt on.

"Where's Randy?" he had asked her.

Before she could answer, a loud banging in reality woke her from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see a rather muscular man staring inquisitively at her.

"Umm…are you sure you got the right room?" he asked her, a Boston accent evident in his voice.

"Yeah," she responded, yawning. "I'm here with Jeffrey."

"Jeff Hardy?"

She nodded as she sat up on the sofa. "You're John Cena."

"And you are…"

"Lakin Montgomery."

"Ahh…so you're the famous Lakin. Jeff talks about you a lot," he told her, pulling up a metal chair and sitting in front of her.

"Really?" she questioned as another yawn escaped her mouth. "Only the good stuff, right?"

"He's never said a negative word about you. He mainly talks about when you guys were kids but every now and then he'll throw in something that you two did a couple weeks before or something."

"Well, unfortunately a lot of the better things in life happened when we were younger," she said, sadly.

This didn't go unnoticed by John. He tilted his head to the side with a look of concern on her face. "I know that we just met like two minutes ago, but I just want to let you know that if there's anything you want to talk about, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks for the offer John, but I'm going to have to decline. Let's just say that once I hit a certain age, something happened that made people completely change their opinions of me."

John nodded, but decided not to say anymore. He turned on the TV and focused his attention to the match between Mr. Kennedy and Santino Marella. "So, umm…what's your favorite kind of match on here? It's undoubtedly the ladder match right? Since Jeff is one of the masters of it?" he asked after awhile.

"I don't have one," she replied as she leaned back on the sofa.

"You like all of them?"

"Haven't watched enough to know."

"Really? You don't watch every week to make sure that Jeff is okay?"

"I don't own a TV."

John stared at her in disbelief. "You…what? You don't own a TV?"

"I don't need to."

"What do you mean you don't need to?" he asked, curiously.

Lakin literally bit her tongue as she stopped herself from letting out the most important secret of her life. The few minutes that she had known John, she knew he was a good guy and could even be a potential friend. She didn't want to ruin that by making him believe that she was some kind of freak. "I just feel the need to sit on my ass and watch TV. I'd rather be outside taking care of my…well, I used to take care of my dog until he died."

"Sorry to hear about that…" John continued to talk but Lakin had begun to zone out.

The familiar light-headed and dizzy feeling began to take over here as the vision in her head traveled out to the hallway that ran along the locker rooms. She could see several stagehands working and chatting with a couple of the wrestlers, but one set of eyes stood out from the rest. Those ice cold blue eyes wandering down the hallway to meet up with John in the very locker room that she sat in.

"Lakin, are you okay?" John's voice broke through her vision. She was brought back to reality and looked at him. "You just kind of spaced out for a minute."

"I got a lot on my mind. Plus, I'm just really tired from the jet-lag and stuff. I'm actually going to go and get something from catering. Do you want anything?" she asked as she stood up from the sofa.

"No, I'm good. I have to start getting ready for my match anyway," he declined as he stood up also. "I hope you see you around some more, Lakin. It was nice talking to you."

She smiled slightly at him. "Yeah, you too."

She walked toward the door and out in the hallway, hoping that she had given herself enough time not to catch the eye of the wrestler that Jeff had told her to stay away from. But, as luck would have it, she had gotten so caught up in her conversation with John that she hadn't.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Hardy's friend."

Lakin stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around to see Randy Orton, complete in his wrestling gear and the WWE title slung over his broad shoulder. "What can I do for you, Randy?"

"If we found a nice, secluded spot, you could do a lot of things for me. Like putting those plump, luscious lips around my…"

"Orton, will you leave the lady alone," John interrupted him, coming out of the locker room. "I don't think that she really appreciates your crude language."

"I don't see the problem, Cena. I'm just trying to offer the lady a good time. By the way, sweetheart, what's your name?"

Lakin looked up at him defiantly. "If I wanted you to know my name, I would've told you it already," she said, before pushing past him.

As she walked down the hall she could hear Randy talk to John. "What a fucking bitch."

She felt the tears sting the back of her eyes. Aside from John, she hadn't really made that good of an impression on the wrestling community. She was suddenly regretting coming on the road with Jeff. However, she knew that this was the only way to meet the man that had been appearing in her dreams. As she thought about him, her spirits rose slightly. Maybe, just maybe, he would be the only other person to accept her for who she truly was.

* * *

**Okey dokey, peeps. Here's chapter three. I want to thank giftiebee, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Laffy.x.Taffy, cherrybomb13, and ChainGangShorty54 for reviewing chapter two. **

**And I know there are a whole bunch of other people out there who have been checking this story out so PLEASE leave a review and make me happy!**

**Keep it rockin' **

**-Gabby-**


	4. Chapter 4

Unusually Unusual

Chapter Four: Room 616

Jeff walked through the curtain after his match with Umaga. God, he was beat. Between all the happenings of the weekend and then the grueling battle between him and the Samoan Bulldozer, Jeff was grateful that he could even concentrate enough to pull off his trademark Swanton Bomb.

He made his way back to the locker room he shared with Cena to see John stretching for his match against Orton. Jeff furrowed his brows as he looked around the room. One VERY important element was missing.

"Where is she?" he asked. "Where's Lakin?"

"She went down to catering, but I don't know if she's still there. She had a run in with Orton and he said something about going to find her," John said, stopping his stretches momentarily to explain the situation.

"Fuck!" Jeff yelled, banging his fist against a locker. "I told her to stay here!"

"Dude, chill out. Lakin's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"You don't know Lakin! God, I got to find her," he said and left, leaving John looking a bit confused. Jeff sprinted down to catering and looked around. It didn't take long for him to spot Orton who was presumably trying to schmooze with Maria, but Lakin wasn't anywhere to be found. Jeff let out a sigh of relief that Randy wasn't bothering her, but the problem was he still didn't know where she was.

But then his heart immediately felt at ease when he heard her laughing behind him. He turned and saw Lakin walking up to him with Chris Jericho. "Where the hell have you been, Lakey?" Jeff asked, wiping the sweat from his brow that had lingered after his bout with Umaga.

Lakin's smile instantly fell. "I just had to get out of that locker room. You know me, Jeffrey; I don't like to be confined."

Jeff nodded and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Lakey. You just had me worried. And then Cena told me about that thing with you and Orton and said Orton was going to come find you."

"Jeffrey," Lakin stopped him, pulling away. "I knew Randy was going to come looking for me which is why I didn't go to catering."

"How did you know that Orton was going to come after you?" Chris asked. Jeff was so caught up in finding Lakin, he had completely forgotten that he was there. He looked at Lakin and saw for a brief second, her eyes flicker in fear of being found out, but she quickly recovered.

"From the little that I've talked to Randy, I've realized that he's not subtle. He said it loud enough where I could hear him halfway down the hall," Lakin answered easily.

"That's Orton for you," Chris shook his head. "I'm glad I could keep you away from him, but I have to head out for my match. See you later, Lakin. Hardy," he said, nodding at Jeff before walking away.

As Chris disappeared around the corner, Lakin let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Jeff. "I'm guessing you're done?"

"Yeah, but we have to stick around for John, he needs a ride back to the hotel tonight," Jeff said as they walked back to the locker room.

The rest of the evening during RAW, Lakin and Jeff sat and watched all of the happenings in the ring via the television in the locker room. Lakin was on the couch right next to Jeff pretending to watch the TV in front of her, but her mind wasn't on the show or in the room for that matter. She was thinking about her the blonde man in her dream and how he kept calling for Randy. She knew that Jeff didn't want her to meet him. She could tell by the way he avoided the topic while they were looking through his magazines back at his house. So that left only one other option.

"Lakey, did you hear me?" Jeff asked, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"No, sorry what'd you say?"

"John's match is over. We'll be heading out soon."

"Oh. Okay."

A few minutes later, John came back into the locker room and shot a smile over to Lakin who graciously returned it. He quickly gathered his things and they headed out to the rental that Jeff had driven to the arena. Lakin climbed into the front seat as John got into the back so he could have room to stretch out after the match that he had with Randy and Jeff got in the driver's seat.

She looked up at Jeff as he was pulling out of the parking lot. "So, Jeffrey, when were you going to tell me that you forgot to make a reservation for me to have my own hotel room?

Jeff's eyes stared over at her in disbelief; not because she had known that he had forgotten to make the reservation. He was pretty used to that by now. He was more surprised that she would say something like that in front of John. He wasn't sure she could just talk her way out of this one like she had done with Jericho earlier that night. "Umm…about that. I just figured since it was such short notice that you were coming, you could just share a bed with me since I'm rooming with Cena here."

He looked back at John who didn't even seem to be paying attention as his head was thrown back against the headrest of the seat with his eye closed. Jeff let out a sigh of relief, one of the many that he head let out over the course of the night, as he realized his friend was asleep.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lakin?" he whispered as he navigated the car to the hotel.

"What are you talking about, Nero?"

"That's the second time that you've almost been found out tonight. You need to start being more careful around here."

"Good grief, Jeffrey, John's asleep. He was out as soon as he sat down in the car. Do you think I would've said something if he was awake? Sometimes, you just really get on my nerves, Nero. You don't think I can handle myself. How do you think I survive when you're gone and I'm left at home by myself for insane amounts of time by myself? I don't have to have you by my side every minute of every day in order to be okay."

Jeff inhaled sharply. "Look, Lakey, I'm sorry. I know you don't need me like that. It's just you're in a new place around new people and…I just know that you were worried about people judging you. I took you away from Cameron so you could get away from that type of shit, but there are a lot of assholes in the locker room too. I…I don't want you to have nowhere to run to when you get fed up with things at home, you know?"

"I understand that you're trying to protect me, Jeffrey. And I know that I made a mistake when I said what I did in front of Chris, but I recovered from it. He doesn't suspect anything. And John is sound asleep. There's no reason to worry, okay? If I thought that he was anything but asleep, I wouldn't have said anything. I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Jeff just nodded and they drove the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. Once they were in the parking lot of the hotel, Lakin reached into the back seat and shook John awake before they headed inside. They made their way up to their room, not a word being spoken. After they were there, John immediately collapsed on the bed furthest away from the door and seemed as though he was out for the night.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can watch TV if you want, Lakey," Jeff said grabbing some pajama pants from his bag and beginning to walk into the bathroom.

"Actually, I was thinking of taking a walk. I think there's a nice courtyard outside that I might go down to," Lakin said, as she grabbed Jeff's card key off the table that he had set it on. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Jeff gave her a disapproving look but said nothing as he knew that she would do whatever she wanted to anyway and walked into the bathroom. Lakin shot a glance over at John's sleeping form before walking out the door and closing it behind her. She made her way down the hall to the elevator and took it up to the sixth floor. As soon as she stepped off, she began looking for the right room. She soon found it and stood in front of the door, debating on whether or not this was really what she wanted to do. But she knew that if Jeff wouldn't help her figure out who the man in her dreams was, then the man that occupied the room in front of her would be her only chance. She slowly raised her hand to knock but stopped as the door opened for her to see the man that she needed to talk to.

"Well, if it isn't Hardy's friend?" he smirked down at her, his icy blue eyes staring holes through her. "Looks like you decided to take me up on my offer, huh?"

"That's not why I'm here, Randy. I just have to ask you something."

His smirk never left his face as he moved back from the doorway to allow her to come in. "Have a seat."

She walked in and turned around to face him as he closed the door behind him. "This won't take very long. I was just wondering if you could tell me about the last couple of years that you've been on RAW. I mean, what have you done storyline wise?"

"You don't watch RAW? Your best friend is on this show. I would think you would know what goes on."

"I don't watch, because if I did then Jeffrey and I wouldn't have anything to talk about when he came home. So, about the last couple of years, will you tell me?"

Randy sat on the bed, staring at her in contemplation. He didn't know why she all of a sudden wanted to know so much about him and his history on RAW but maybe if he told her, he could possible get her in the sack. "Before, I became WWE Champion, not a lot happened. I was involved in a lot of championship matches with Cena, but hardly any of them were one on one matches. There were a couple of gimmick matches like with Dusty Rhodes and RVD. Then lately…"

"Did you do any tag team work?" she interrupted, not really giving a damn about all of his single's competition.

He bit his tongue as she cut him off. He hated when people did that. "I had a pretty lengthy feud with DX a while back with Edge."

"Edge? What's his real name? Is he on RAW, too?"

"His real name is Adam Copeland and no, he's not on RAW. He's on Smackdown."

"Do you happen to have a picture of him?"

"Do I really look like a guy that would have another guy's picture?" Randy asked, cocking his head to the side as he stood up from the bed.

"I just thought that maybe since you worked with him that you guys would've become friends and maybe you would've done stuff together."

"I don't have many friends. This business is cut throat. I don't have time for that bullshit."

"Ok. Well, then I guess I'll be going now," Lakin said and began to walk to the door but stopped when she felt Randy's hand on her arm.

"Hold on, sweetheart. Apparently, I gave you what you needed, so now it's time that you returned the favor," he told her and crashed his lips onto hers. She struggled to get away from him, beating her fists against his chest, but she couldn't manage to get away. She had no other choice. She lifted her knee and kneed him in his groin and as he fell to the ground, holding himself in pain she ran out the door and to the elevator.

She walked down the hall to Jeff and John's room, trying to catch her breath and calm herself down. One positive thing did come out of this whole debacle. She found the name of her mystery man. It had to be him. There was no one else it could be. As she neared the door to the hotel room, she saw it open and out walked John.

She put on a fake smile and greeted him. "Hey, I thought you were asleep."

"I was trying to go to sleep but then I heard you mention something about going on a walk to the courtyard. Jeff was in the shower and I realized that I couldn't really sleep so I decided to join you. Only you weren't in the courtyard. Where were you?"

"I don't have to answer to you. I just met you like four hours ago. You have no business asking me where I was," she said and tried to push past him into the room, but he wasn't budging.

"Lakin, tell me what's going on."

"I don't have to tell you a goddamn thing. Now move out of my way."

"Jeff told me, Lakin. He told me everything."

* * *

**Wow, guys, it seems like it's been forever since I've updated anything. And I guess it really has been forever. Sorry, I've been caught up with work and what not and then when I do have days off, my creativity seems to fly out the window. So I hope this will be enough to hold everyone over until I can get something else updated. **

**Thanks to giftiebee and Enigmatic Lotus Leaf for reviewing chapter three. I know there's more than two of you reading this story. So, PLEASE, let me know what you think and drop me a review. **

**Keep it rockin'**

**-Gabby-**

**P.S. Do you like my new penname? Let me know…in your review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Unusually Unusual

Chapter Five: Trust

Lakin looked at John in disbelief for a second before she noticed that he wasn't making eye contact with her. "You're lying. Jeffrey didn't tell you shit. Now, move out of my way."

"Will you tell me what's going on then?" he asked, ignoring her order to move.

"I don't even know you. And even if I did tell you, you wouldn't understand."

"Help me understand then, because it seems just a tad bit suspicious that you say you're going to the courtyard and then five minutes later, you're not there."

"Isn't it a woman's prerogative to change her mind? Now, for the last time, move out of my way."

John knew he was on the losing side of this confrontation and reluctantly moved from in front of the door. He followed her into the room where they saw Jeff sitting on his bed, flipping through the channels.

"How was the courtyard, guys?" he asked, diverting his attention from the TV to his friends.

Lakin stole a quick glance at John out of the corner of her eye. "It was alright. A bit of a disappointment, actually."

Jeff smiled slightly back at her. "Well, you know nothing can compare to the woods of Cameron, Lakey."

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm just going to get changed for bed now." She grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door, she knew that John was telling Jeff that she had not gone where she said she had. Lakin groaned, hating the fact that most of the time she was treated like she was still thirteen years old.

She put on her clothes before walking out of the bathroom to see Jeff and John lying in their respective beds. She laid down beside Jeff and rested her head on his chest as he put his arm around her. Nothing was said until they heard the soft snoring coming from John's side of the room.

"Where'd you go, Lakin?"

She looked at Jeff when he used her full name. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nero. I went to the courtyard just like I told you I would."

"John said you weren't down there. Where were you?"

"Jeffrey, you're not my fucking keeper. I'm thirty years old. I think I can take care of myself."

"I know, Lakey, but I don't appreciate you lying to me. Plus I'm the one that brought you here and it's my job to keep you safe from all of the assholes that I work with."

"Fine, you want to know where I went? I went to see Randy Orton. You happy now?"

"You what?" Jeff said loudly, causing John to groan and put a pillow over his head.

"You heard me."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't tell me anything, Jeffrey. I know you knew who the man in my dreams was, but you weren't saying a damn word. At least now I have a name."

"And what name did you get?" Jeff asked, although he already knew.

"Adam Copeland. And whether you like it or not, I'm going to find him and the reason why he's been in my dreams." And with that, Lakin turned over on her side, facing away from Jeff, leaving him with a sense of dread.

* * *

After gaining his composure from his encounter with Lakin Montgomery, Randy Orton gingerly sat on the bed in his hotel room, cell phone in hand. He dialed the number that he had come to know during the days of Rated RKO and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edge. It's Orton."

"Hey, Randy. Long time, no talk."

Randy rolled hi eyes. He didn't have time for this friendly bullshit. He just wanted to know why Hardy's friend was asking about Adam. "Yeah. Listen, man, I have to tell you something. About an hour ago, a girl came to my room."

"Whoa, Orton. I don't want to hear about your sexual encounters," Adam laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I wasn't going to tell you anything like that. This girl was asking me about my last couple of years on RAW and more specifically about my tag team work. I told her that you and I had a program going for a while with DX. She asked me what your real name was and I told her. Then she asked for a picture of you."

"Okay, so maybe she was just a fan trying to pry information out of you. Big deal."

"That's the thing, Copeland. She's not a fan. She came to the arena with Hardy today."

"Really? What's her name? What did she look like?"

"I never got her name. She wouldn't tell me. But she's a blonde; about 5'7 has brown eyes. Seems kind of backward if you ask me."

"But if she was with Jeff, surely she would know who I am considering everything that happened."

"Like I said, man, she seems a little backward. Maybe she's mental or something. I don't know. I just thought I'd let you in on this to see if you knew anything about her."

"I'm just as lost as you are, Orton," Adam replied, this whole conversation piquing his own curiosity.

"Alright, man. Let me know if you figure out anything."

"Sure," he said before hanging on.

Adam knew, however, that he wouldn't tell Randy anything he found out. For the most part, he considered Randy a friend, just not a good one. He didn't trust the Legend Killer or his intentions completely. There had to be some other reason Randy wanted to be in on this.

He shook his head and sat his cell phone on the bedside table in the hotel room. It was too late to thank anymore on this. When he got home later that week, he would do his own investigating.

* * *

Lakin woke with a start, her heart beating heavily and her breath shallow. They were talking about her; Randy and Adam.

He knew she existed. Granted, he had no clue who she was or why she was asking about him, but he knew she was out there.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her body before turning over and seeing that Jeff and John were still sound asleep. She looked closely at Jeff, feeling horrible about the way she treated him before they had gone to sleep. He had always been the one who was there for her even after their own sordid history together. She knew he was just trying to prevent a repeat of the darkest period of her life, but she had to find out who Adam Copeland was.

She knew he wrestled as Edge. She now knew that something had happened between him and the Hardy brothers, but she needed to know _who_ he was. The afore mentioned was just what he did. It didn't define who he was.

She looked around the darkness of the room and noticed a yellow blinking light. John's laptop. She stole another glance at the owner and slipped out of bed and quietly tip toed over to the table on which the electronic sat. She quickly grabbed it, pulling it from the charger and making her way to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

After turning on the light, she sat on the floor, her back against the entrance. She put the computer in front of her and stared at it for a moment. "How in the hell do you work this thing?" she whispered to herself.

Lakin started pressing keys but nothing happened. She ran a hand through her golden locks before pressing one final button that brought the laptop to life and a screen popped up, signaling the need for a password.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered as she thought of any possibilities as to what it might be. After only knowing the guy for only five hours tops, she knew it was going to be a difficult chore. She typed in 'Cena' but was promptly denied access.

'WWE'—denied.

'Boston'—denied.

'Champ'—denied.

She groaned loudly in frustration before remembering that there were two sleeping men in the next room, one whose laptop she had borrowed without permission.

She was sitting, pondering any other possible password when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lakin? You almost done? I gotta piss."

John.

"Shit," she muttered, closing the laptop. "Yeah, just a second," she said, looking around the bathroom for some sort of drawer or cabinet to temporarily store the computer, but there was none.

"Seriously, Lakin. I gotta go," John said, growing impatient.

She had no choice but to set the laptop in the shower and pull the curtain. She flushed the toilet to make it seem like there was a legitimate purpose for her being in there before unlocking and opening the door to run smack dab into the bare chest of John Cena.

"Sorry," she said quietly before sliding past him and making her way to the bed she shared with Jeff. She laid down but kept her head up to keep an eye on the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Lakey?" Jeff asked, sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing, Jeffrey. Go back to sleep."

"I will when you do."

"I'm not tired," she lied. Truth was she was beat, but she had to make sure John didn't find the laptop in the bathtub.

"Lay down. Maybe you'll fall asleep," he replied, finally opening his eyes lazily to look at her.

She didn't say anything; just briefly looked down at him as the bathroom door opened and John walked out, with no laptop in hand.

Lakin quickly laid her head down and snuggled into Jeff's chest, her body finally relaxing. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard Jeff's voice in her ear.

"It's not nice to take stuff that isn't yours."

* * *

**Wow, it's been a while since this has been updated. It's been kind of difficult for me to write it, but I think I'm getting to the point where it should be easier. Hopefully, anyway. **

**Thanks to giftiebee, Laffy., Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, cherrybomb13 and Alkira Sonoma for reviewing chapter four. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and pretty pretty please review!**

**Until next time, **

**Keep it rockin'**

**-Gabby-**


End file.
